


"Yes, dear."

by thilesluna



Series: TGMADNL [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, TGMADNL, and like it's not explicitly stated but jack is trans!, bc that is the number one flavor of Jack in the FAHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: This is set immediately after the end of TGMADNL. It’s the Ryack reunion! I love FAHC Ryan and Jack together almost as much as I love FAHC Ryan, Jack, and Geoff together. Which is a lot.





	

A lot of things happen when Larkin is finally put down. Miles and Michael are whisked away to the cargobob, Miles unconscious and Michael frantic. The other detective--Kyle? Taylor? Both? Who has a first name as a last name, honestly—trails behind them, looking more than a little bit lost. Jeremy and Gavin are making out in a dark corner which is definitely a...development. Ryan wonders what the fuck actually happened when he was gone.

It's Geoff and Trevor who help him back up the stairs, one on each side, supporting more weight than he'll ever admit. It looks like a war zone up top. He takes in the scorched pieces of catwalks and the bullets dug into the ground as they guide him over to a piece of old machinery that has space for him to sit.

"Thanks guys," he says tiredly.

"Don't thank us yet," Trevor replies looking over Ryan's shoulder. He unslings his sniper rifle from his back, holding it close to his chest. "I'm gonna...go somewhere that's not here for a little while."

"For once, I agree with Treyco," Geoff adds, staring at the same space behind Ryan. "I'll just---I'll be over here, uh, there. Not here. Somewhere else."

"What are you guys---"

"James Ryan Haywood."

"Oh shit." It's Jack. He turns slowly, lifting his legs over one side of the machine to set them down facing her. "Hello, dear."

Jack narrows her eyes at him. "Don't 'hello, dear' me, Haywood. What were you---" she stops suddenly, her eyes tracing his wounds and finally settling on the barely visible bandages under his shirt. "What is that?"

He looks down, tugging at the shirt to cover up the dirty, off-white gauze. "Nothing," he says quickly. "Just a little---I mean it's not SUPER deep---"

"Van. Outside. Now," she says, pointing toward the door. "Andy brought the med truck in." She waves Trevor back over. "Take him to the van, makes sure he stays until I get there since Caleb is off with Michael."

"You got it," Trevor says and Ryan feels oddly betrayed that they're talking about him while he's sitting right there.

"You know I am sitting---" Jack shoots him a look and his mouth snaps shut. "Okay. Not time for jokes yet. Gotcha."

Trevor slides an arm under Ryan's and helps him stand. "Come on, Ryan. Let's not get into any more trouble." The two of them limp out to the van where Andy is talking with Mica.

"Trouble? What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

“When are you _not_  in trouble, Ryan?” Mica gives him a once over and then looks to Trevor. "Jack?"

"She's on her way out."

"I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave," Andy says. "I'm sure Lindsay needs help inside and I don't wanna witness a murder tonight."

"Andy, we literally just killed like 20 people," Mica laughs.

"Ah, but I wasn't there for that part. I like to keep my murder witness-ing to two days a week and I went with Trevor on two jobs Monday and Tuesday. My quota is _full_.”

"You're an idiot," Trevor says. Andy leaves with a wave as Trevor maneuvers Ryan to sit on the step of the open back door. "But I agree, I'm outtie as soon as Jack gets here."

"Same," Mica agrees.

"Et tu, Mica?" Ryan says, hand over his heart.

"I'm not here to watch your girlfriend yell at you," she replies. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Yeah like it was my plan to get kidnapped and tortured," says Ryan dryly. Someone clears their throats and all eyes snap to Jack where she stands with a hand on her hip.

Trevor takes Mica by the arm and leads her away while retelling the events of the night from his sniper perspective. Ryan tries, and fails, to meet Jack's gaze. "Jack---"

She holds up her hand and he stops. "Take off your shirt."

"It's fine, really! It's just--"

"Ryan."

He sighs and pulls his tattered shirt up over his head. He hasn't really had a chance to catalogue his injuries but the look on Jack's face tells him he doesn't look great. He can feel the pull of the medical tape on the skin and hair on his chest. The wound to his shoulder is honestly the only thing he's totally sure of, but he also knows that his ribs and stomach are probably littered with bruises and scrapes. He also knows that his knee feels tight and swollen from when someone had kicked it.

The anger radiating off of Jack is nearly tangible but her hands on his shoulder are careful and kind which makes him think the anger isn't totally directed at him. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch, the warmth of her fingers radiating through his skin. When she sighs, he opens his eyes back up. "They did a really shitty job patching this up."

"Believe it or not, I don't think my health was their prime concern," Ryan offers.

Jack shoots him a look and he holds up his hands, wincing when it pulls at his shoulder. "Hold still," she says. It takes her close to 20 minutes to clean and stitch up the deep cut on his shoulder---curtesy of a blade welding asshole and Ryan's inability to keep his mouth shut. They don't speak while she patches him up, but he lets himself drink in her touch and the way her hair smells like the fruity shampoo they share mixed with gunpowder. It's not until she places a clean white bandage over the stitches, smoothing the tape with her fingers that she speaks again.

"I'm still really mad at you," she says, betrayed by the way she rests a warm hand on his cheek.

He smiles up at her. "I know." Ryan reaches out and tangles his fingers in the fabric of her gaudy Hawaiian shirt. She goes easily when he pulls her close until she's standing between his legs and he can rest his forehead on her chest.

"I was---we were all really scared," Jack goes on.

"I know."

She cards her hands through his hair and he feels like he can forget the last 24 hours ever happened. Jack tugs lightly on the hair at the back of his neck so he'll look at her. "You can't just, just _leave_ like that, Ryan."

"I---"

"If you know, why did you do it?" Her voice doesn't sound angry anymore. Just tired and a little bit sad. He aches for the trouble he put her through, the trouble he always puts her through.

"I was angry. I was upset," Ryan starts, blinking up at her. "I trust all of you with everything and Michael put himself before the crew."

"And you didn't by just taking off?"

"Jack--"

"We care about you, idiot." She strokes gently at the cut over his eyebrow and he starts. "We have to be able to trust you not to take off on us when we need you. When I need you, yeah?" Ryan hides his face in her chest again and he breathes deep enough that the bruises on his ribs hurt. It keeps him grounded.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

"You should be," she replies, matter of fact. He can hear the lilt of her voice that says she's looking at him with a fondness he probably doesn't deserve. It's impossible that he knows that just from her tone but when he looks, he sees it's true. Jack's eyes are soft and not for the first time, Ryan is struck by how beautiful she is.

Jack presses her lips to his forehead and sighs. “I need you to stick around.”

“Yes, dear,” he answers. She shakes her head, but she’s smiling all the same.

Ryan is a very, very lucky man and he intends to spend the rest of his life earning what she's given him.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i love fahc ryack byeeee


End file.
